The Angel behind gold eyes
by Bunny Lee
Summary: Joy Murphy is a 30 year old woman just starting her life. She wants to be brave, make up for all the mistakes she has made. Maybe even help someone else fight to live again. Will contain sex. Mature subject matter. Captive yautja and human female pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Shit! Joy Murphy exclaimed as she pounded her fist on the wheel of her broken down car. I can't believe the last possession I own is now useless, why did I ever think I could do anything right? Oh, now I know, my ex-husband let me know every day how stupid I was and that I could never do anything without his help.

I sat in my car, which is serving as my home for the time being wondering what the hell I was going to do. My chest started to ache, I started to sob. Did I really deserve this? It's true I've made too many mistakes in my life to count, not leaving Roger was my first. He controlled everything. Everything set him off, especially me. The final straw was the loss of my pregnancy, stress the doctors had told me. I would never be able become pregnant again, I loved the baby I was carrying so much. It was the only family I had.

So for the next year and a half I saved every penny I could. Then one day after roger left for work I did it, I left. To this point I have no idea how to take care of my life, my ex made sure of this, but now I'm determined to make up for so much lost time and happiness.

As shitty as my luck is, there must be an angel looking out for me. As I look around the small Nevada town, I see a sign in a medical supplies store: driver wanted no experience needed. I said to myself, you can do this.

"Hi," my name is Joy... I really need a job.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, my name is Joy" Dr. Price heard a small voice say as he looked up from the paperwork on his new acquisition. The doctor took off his glasses, and assessed the woman in front of him. He thought she couldn't be more than 25. He quickly looked her over, making note of her physical appearance. The woman was about 5'4', 130 lbs. Her hips appeared to be slightly on the wider side and she had large breasts. This was not the doctor's idea for a delivery driver. An idea struck him, she could be useful for a far more important job he had in mind.

smiled and held out his hand to the brunette woman in front of him. Joy relaxed and shook his hand hoping that she made a good first impression. "So, you're interested in the position available?" Dr Price asked. With that Joy couldn't help but sound overly eager and said "yes!"

Tell me why you're interested in a delivery job?, pretty lady like you could find an older man, be taken care of. Joy blushed, then became uncomfortable at the Dr.'s implication. "I'm sorry" Dr. Price quickly said.

"it's ok" I said. Sitting there mulling over my choices of taking this job, or going back to the life I fought so hard to leave behind.

Tell me a little about yourself Joy, Dr. Price said trying to change the subject. "Not much to tell really" I'm 30 years old and I'm going to be honest with you, this will be my first job. With that the doctors eyebrows shot up in surprise. He could have sworn she was younger, and to never have worked before? He knew there was more to this woman's story.

As I saw the look of disbelief on the doctor's face I knew I had messed up another thing in my life. I wanted to get up and leave, but if I was going to start over and be independent now was the time.

"Well" Dr. Price said I'm going to give you a chance.

With that I tried my best not to look like an idiot, but I was shocked. Then the old feeling of self doubt came crawling back telling me I was not out of the woods yet. I had to mentally tell myself to stop thinking negatively, and try to look at this as positively as possible.

Im grateful for the chance you are giving me Doctor. I accept the position.

With that I filled out paperwork, signing my name to an agreement that I would not tamper with anything I was transporting, or open any boxes or containers. I was to be given a drug test which consisted of samples of my blood and urine. Why both? I thought. It didn't matter as I don't drink or use drugs.

After looking over the paperwork Dr. Price informed me that I would be given a company car, much to my relief. He was also kind enough to let me use it when I was off work as well.

"Where will you be staying" I heard the doctor ask, embarrassed I told him I would try to find a cheap motel until I could find a small place of my own.

With that the doctor recommended a nice clean motel just a few miles from work.


	3. Chapter 3

As ; Eric he told me his name was, finished all the details of my employment, I still believed it all too good to be true. New Prius, healthcare. After that he asked me a few strange questions, like do I have any family in the area? Was I married-at that one I choked a bit. I decided to keep it simple, divorced I said.

As I sat in the new car I wondered what happened to the old one. I called Dr. Price, Eric. He insisted I use his first name, telling me we didn't have to be so formal. He answered his cellphone right away, I didn't even hear it ring. Didn't think anything of it. I asked him if it was ok to leave my old car in the front of his business until I could have it towed, in which he told me not to worry and that he would be more than happy to take care of it for me. I thanked him, but in the back of my head I said to myself; again you are letting a man take care of you. Once more Joy, this is the last time.

Finding the motel was easy, took me about 10 minutes. I walked into the small lobby and looked around. Pictures of wild horses, desert scenes covered the walks. It was kept immaculately clean I noticed, the furniture was a bit outdated but nothing that made me want to feel as though I was in a motel prostitutes used. I lugged my bags to the front counter, looking at the older woman behind it. She was at least in her mid 60's, skin so tanned it reminded me of leather. Bleached blonde hair to boot. She looked me up and down, then stated-not asked that I wasn't from around here. I told her the truth, I'm from Orange County in California. She then proceeded to tell me "looks like it too". I said "look" I'm tired, and I want a hot bath; I have money to pay you, so please can you just check me in?!

Once Judy the motel manager decided to lift a finger and get me checked in, she walked me to my room. Room number 18. I thanked her and took my key, then to my amazement she just stood there. I can't believe she wants a tip! I fished in my pocked and handed her a five dollar bill, to which she smiled and said don't hesitate to call if I need anything.

I exhaled loudly as I unlocked the door to my small room that I would call home for a few weeks. It was clean, with the same motif as the lobby. Not exactly what I was used to.

I unpacked my two large bags ant took inventory of all my possessions, not much. Clothes, hygiene products. In my purse was the most important item, the stack of cash totalling almost nine thousand dollars. I had to sell my wedding ring to get that, and it didn't bother me in the least.

I grabbed a towel and my soap and shampoo, then headed into the small bathroom. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the small tub, it will have to do. I stripped my sweaty clothes off; then realized why the doctor-Eric may have been so nice. I looked good, I was very feminine. I looked younger than my thirty years, and had sex appeal, not flaunting it but knowing how to use my charm.

As I finally sat in the hot water scented with sweet pea, I wondered what my new job would be like, who I would meet and where my life was headed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Fisher looked over the many files he had on his new test subject. Yautja, male. Height: 7'4', weight 300 lbs. it was a dark green and tan color, and for the most part it's spirit had been broken. It's weaponry had long ago been sold off to different companies-which was fine with Eric. He only needed the creature's body, alive of course. The alien had passed through many different hands so to speak. When he was offered the opportunity to obtain this specimen he didn't hesitate. It had cost him an arm and a leg, but now he was finally going to be able to see if his theories would work. It all currently depended on the woman he just hired, Joy.

He sat and thought about her for a moment, wondering if anyone would miss her. She was sweet enough, soft spoken and appeared to be gentle in nature. Exactly what he needed for the experiment.

Eric called the lab where the yautja was currently being held. Which was where Joy would be heading in the morning to take her drug test. While that isn't a complete lie he thought to himself, drugs wouldn't be the only thing she would be tested for.

The lab worker was informed of a woman named Joy Murphy who was to be given a drug test, then her fertility would be checked. Eric was very adamant that she not know the second test was being performed. Her blood sample should let him know just how fertile she was.

As Joy reluctantly got out of the bath, she looked at herself in the same mirror. Wondering if she would ever love or trust again. She didn't have a single person that she could honestly say loved her.

Joy's own mother was too young when she was born, thus making Joy a burden. All her mother's love and attention went to boyfriends, Joy starved for her mother's affection.

When Joy was a little girl playing with her baby dolls, she decided that when she became a mother she would never let her child feel unwanted or unloved. Joy found peace knowing that one day she would have a baby to love and cherish. Nothing would stop her from loving her child, no matter what. She knew that even if her baby had a deformity or was born with a genetic disorder, she would fight to make her baby have the same life as any other child.

Joy suddenly became overwhelmed with grief over the loss of her pregnancy. The day she realized she was going to be someone's mommy she couldn't believe it. I finally have the chance to be what I was meant to be; a mother!

When her ex-husband found out, his exact words were: this kid better not take up too much of your time, I come first. Joy's heart broke into a million pieces. From there the pregnancy was something she could only enjoy by herself. She had no real friends or any family to share what was supposed to be the happiest time of her life.

Don't have to worry bout that anymore she thought, sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiv'ikra found himself hovering between a deep sleep and consciousness. That horrible feeling of the ooman medicine the pumped into his veins made him go into a medically induced coma. Of course it didn't dull his senses fully.

This happened every time he was moved from one facility to the next. The very first lab he awoke in was the worst.

The scientists were far more cruel than they needed to be. They left no part of body untouched, inside or out. X-rays and scans were performed letting them know where his major organs were. This gave them the opportunity to plan all procedures and experiments.

They took biological samples of fluids and tissue, making Kiv'irka furious. They handled him roughly on purpose. It was unnecessary because he was strapped to steel examining table, claws cut off. His bindings were too tight, and the unnaturally bright room was freezing. Not to mention he was left naked.

Perhaps the most humiliating of all procedures was his semen collection. The scientists also took this opportunity to examine his genitals as well. The female scientist that was assigned to perform the exam and collection was at least gentle.

For the first time Kiv'irka was being touched without gloves. She told him what she was going to do, and said her name was Leah. He growled low and threatening, earning him a giggle from Leah.

Cooperate and you might enjoy, she said. Well then...it's time to get started my freind.

Leah wasn't sure just how to start, she didn't want him aroused while she examined his organ. Best to start with collecting his semen she thought. The first thing she did was pull back his foreskin, surprised to find the head pink. The rest of it was the same green and tan coloring as his body. She supposed it was perfectly normal, because the inside of the alien's mouth was also the same shade.

Just by looking her best guess of its length was twelve inches, almost the same as a humans-just larger. His testicles were large as well, and by this point of her exam he was starting to become erect. Leah seeing it swell, gently wrapped her fingers around the base and gave a small squeeze. As she did this his penis became hard as a rock, and started to pulse in her hand. She gave a slow pump up and down, earning her a purr.

Kiv'irka couldn't help it. Her hands were warm and soft. She wasn't rough or trying to hurt him. It felt good, he had forgotten what feeling good was like. It had been so long since he had been relived sexually that he couldn't help it and started dripping almost immediately.

Seeing that her stimulation was working, Leah put more pressure in her pumping, and realized his need to ejaculate was probably causing him discomfort for a while. It only took a few more strokes, and she quickly took a collection device and placed it on the head of his penis.

The amount that was retrieved was phenomenal. She would make sure that she personally handled this part of his care herself.

Joy awoke to her cellphone alarm with a jolt. She was sleeping so deeply and peacefully that she almost screamed. Looking at her phone the time read 6am, she hit the snooze button. When the alarm went off again Joy reluctantly dragged herself out of bed.

First thing she did was grab a bottle of water, taking a drink of the ice cold water. Even though she had just taken a bath the night before, she decided to take a hot shower.

Turning on the bathroom lights, Joy grabbed her tooth brush and began to clean her teeth. Flossing and rinsing with mouthwash as well. She took off her t-shirt and panties and stepped into the steamy shower.

Joy let the blissfully hot water cascade over her. It felt so good, she wanted to stay in the shower forever. After she rinsed the body wash off, she conditioned her hair. Joy took pride in her appearance, her hair was long and auburn, with gold and red highlights.

Done rinsing her hair, she turned the water off. Joy also took time to dry herself off by patting, rather than rubbing the towel over her body. She then brushed her wet hair, letting it air dry. She picked a lightly fruit scented lotion with slight shimmer added, because her body was in great shape and the sun hitting the tiny glitters in the lotion made her glow.

Joy looked over her clothing options. She didn't bring much, what she did have was very casual. Deciding on a pair of white cotton shorts that stopped at her upper thigh and a lavender tank top. Joy then picked out a pair of strappy wedges and small gold hoop earrings, gabbed her aviator sunglasses and keys then headed for her first day of work.

Thank you to guest M... I'm new to writing and was grateful for the advice;)


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Price looked at the yautja from behind the viewing window. It was still heavily sedated, but would soon become awake. He didn't want to cause the alien any further stress, or be particularly cruel to it.

He wanted to see if the species was capable of forming a bond, a relationship that went beyond simply mating for procreation. The files on the alien he received as well as information on the species as a whole indicated that they were sentient, and far more technologically advanced than humans.

They were hunters. Traveling the solar system looking for optimum prey, humans were on this list.

As Kiv'irka found himself coming to, he felt a deep and powerful anger surface. Why was he here again? Oomans. He hated them, even long before his capture. They were the one prey that he would enjoy torturing.

The hunt started out just like any other. Kiv'irka was courting a beautiful female, and hated to admit he cared for her. He wanted more than just to sire her pups. Ayla. Her name was Ayla.

He asked her what trophy would make her happy. Ayla loved the big earth cats of the South American jungle. She thought their skulls were quite impressive and deadly looking, not to mention the pelts made beautiful garments.

Kiv'irka then asked her to join him on the hunt, in hopes of impressing her. The first few days of the hunt turned out many trophies. Then by the forth day the ooman military had shown up. There was conflict between the peoples of the area, and the military was sent in to stop it.

Kiv'irka knew they should have left. It was Ayla who insisted they stay to hunt the oomans. As they were doing this, the yautjas were attracting too much attention.

It happened so quickly Kiv'irka didn't have time to react, the dart had hit him right between the shoulder blades. His hearts began to pound in his chest, and his vision became blurry. He still had enough adrenalin to run, in hopes of letting the sedative wear off before he was found.

Ayla was not far behind him. He thanked Paya she was not hit with a dart as well. They made it as far as a small clearing in the dense jungle, then Kiv'irka dropped to his knees.

He couldn't push his body any further. As he slumped to the ground, Ayla knelt beside him. She monitored his breathing and condition, and without a word stood up and ran.

Kiv'irka was sure she would go to his ship and retrieve an antidote to the sedative. His wrist com alerted him she made it to the ship, he felt relieved that the yautja medicine would soon be on its way.

How wrong he was. The wrist com had let him know his ship was taking off. Kiv'irka's stomach turned. She left him, to be captured by the oomans.

Joy finally arrived at the address she was given. She figured that this was where she would be taking her blood and urine test.

She walked in the one story building that had no signs letting her know it even had a name. As soon as the glass doors whooshed open for her she was hit with a blast of cold air. The lobby was plain, and reminded her of a clinic, without any chairs or magazines to read. No pictures, nothing. Just a security guard, armed as well.

Joy found this all very odd. The security guard was a man in his early twenties, short buzz-cut hair and ice blue eyes. He stood almost six and a half feet tall. She found him attractive.

She approached him and explained why she was there. To her annoyance, he didn't look at her face. He was staring at her breasts. The freezing cold air had made her nipples very hard, and her tank top was tight to begin with. He licked his lips and told her to follow him.

He lead her to a locked security door, which he had to swipe a card to get open. Then a few feet away was an elevator. Joy could have sworn it was a one story. Against her head telling her not to go in with the guard, she did.

Once inside he pushed a button with no number on it. Again Joy was rethinking being here. Once the elevator stopped, the guard walked her to a small room.

He swiped the card, then followed he in. He finally introduced himself as Joe. He said someone would be there shortly to give her the drug test.

Joy sat on the cushioned examining table, noting that there was just a sink and some cabinets. Surely they would need a bathroom for one part of the test, which couldn't be soon enough.

Her bladder was so full, it hurt. The coldness of the room made it unbearable and she had to stand up and squeeze her legs together, because if she didn't Joy felt like she was going to pee herself.

Finally a tall blonde woman walked in, Joy thought she looked to be about the same age as her. The woman introduced herself as Samantha and told her she would be giving her the tests.

Samantha then told Joe he wasn't needed anymore. To which he said "I'll be outside if you need me" Samantha assured him she had everything covered.

Joy asked if Samantha was a nurse or a doctor, and Samantha told her she was just an associate for Dr. Price.

The only thing Joy could think of right now was urinating. The associate must have noticed this and said "pee test first"

As Samantha took the specimen cup out of the cabinet, Joy was confused why they wouldn't go to a bathroom. The answer she got was, "it's being fixed, out of order."

Joy asked "you're going to watch me?" The associate told her it was policy, to prevent tampering. At this point the throbbing in her bladder was making her almost whimper.

Samantha watched as Joy unzipped her shorts and pulled her panties down." Can I have the cup?" Joy asked. The associate asked her if she needed her to hold it while Joy went.

"No," Joy said. She positioned herself bending forward and trying to get the cup positioned right so she wouldn't make a mess. Finally she started to urinate, it felt so good.

As Joy finished, she noticed that Samantha was staring at her cleavage the whole time. For some reason this really turned Joy on. She enjoyed people appreciating her body.

After the blood test Samantha informed Joy that Dr. Price needed to speak with her. Joy worried that something had fell through, and she wouldn't be able to work.

She was lead down another long hallway and into an office. A fancy one at that. stood and said that there was a change in plans, he wanted to offer her another job; one that she would be better suited for.

He explained that he needed someone with compassion, and who had a nurturing disposition. Joy couldn't imagine how a medical supplies company could have a need for this kind of employee.

Dr. Price then told her he had something to show her. Rather someone.

Next chapter Joy meets the captive yautja! Any comments and feedback are welcome, suggestions too!


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Joy" Dr. Price said. As she walked into the richly decorated office, Joy noticed the juxtoposition between it and the rest of the facility.

Joy sat in a oversized dark red leather chair across from Dr. Price crossing her legs.

" I know there might be some confusion on the sudden job change," but I've noticed you have a gentle way about you Joy, and I think you might be the only person who can help me.

I'm just not sure what you're getting at, Joy said. I also get nervous when something involves me and plans are being made for me that I don't know about. Please explain why I'm here.

Dr. Price thought about the easiest and least scary way to tell her.

Ok Joy, as you know by now I'm not just a medical supply store owner. I'm also a scientist. This allows me to conduct research on an array of different subjects, including animals and other life forms.

Joy's heart dropped. She would not partake in the torture of animals. All she wanted to do was deliver supplies, not make anyone or anything suffer, she knew what being afraid and alone was like.

Dr. Price seeing the upset on her face quickly recovered and said " come with me"

As Joy gathered her nerves, she followed Dr. Price to the elevator. Once inside Dr. Price finally explained that if she truly wanted to back out; now was the time. He didn't want to traumatize her if she wasn't able to go through with his experiment.

" Will I be helping this mystery person or animal heal, recover from any mistreatment it has endured?" Joy said.

"Yes". Dr. Price was certain she was only person that could help.

As the elevator stopped three stories below the main building, they both stepped out. They walked down a long brightly lit hallway Dr. Price finally stopped at a large metal wall. He entered a code into the keypad next to it, then before he pushed the "open" button he told Joy to prepare herself.

Joy's mind raced with what could be behind the metal doors.

As soon as her eyes focused on the examining table, Joy felt like she would faint.

What she saw amazed and scared her at the same time. It didn't look like anything Joy had ever in her life imagined seeing. She finally gulped in a big breath of air and asked " what is that?"

Dr. Price calmly told her it was an extra terrestrial. Yautja to be exact.

"E-wat-ya?"

Yes, I acquired it recently. Aquired? Joy asked. You make it seem so casual, like buying a car.

In my line of business Joy, you get used to things like this.

At that Joy became angry. "Things like this?" It's a living breathing entity, who probably is smarter than you and I combined.

"You misunderstand" Dr. Price said. The only experiment I want to perform is seeing if the alien can show emotion and learn to trust.

After all this you want "it" to be freindly, like a dog?

then informed Joy of all the facilities and cruelty the yautja had been through.

Joy started to cry. Here she thought she had it tough, how unbelievably small she felt. Joy had her freedom, she wasn't strapped to a cold steel table naked and in pain.

When Dr. Price saw her cry, it made him want to console her. He wanted to take the beautiful woman and make her his. It couldn't be that way. He knew where her heart was taking her now.

Dr. Price started to say that if she wanted to back out, she could. Before he could even finish the sentence Joy said, "I'll do it"

Are you sure? He asked. "I'm positive" Joy said with confidence.

They returned to the doctor's office to go over the details.

Dr. Price informed Joy of all her responsibilities. She would make sure the alien was looked after until it was in good enough shape to be moved to a better living environment. All personal care such as bathing, feeding and helping the alien recover from any sickness or adverse reactions to medicine would be her job.

He gave her a lot of liberties that would allow her free reign on how she wanted to do all this.

Dr. Price informed Joy that she will be the one in charge of his care, no one else. Joy was also told that she had unlimited funds to purchase anything that was needed to do this. Dr. Price asked if she wanted to go into the room and have a closer look before she left for the day.

"Yes!" Joy excitedly said, Dr. Price again thought how sweet and innocent she was. Her capacity for nurturing was astounding. She was true female, soft and caring.

As they found themselves back at the viewing room, Joy looked at the doctor and said without any doubt in her voice; "I'm ready"

The room wasn't as cold as it looked. Medicinal and plain, no place for the magnificent creature that lay infront of her.

It was definitely male. She had never seen a penis that large on anything with two legs.

The aliens body was muscular and well defined. It's coloring was exotic. It's face was definitely not what she expected, all the years of being shown aliens as being little grey men.

His face wasn't that off-putting. It suited his body, he was supposed to be different than humans. She found him intriguing and...alluring. Joy wanted to touch him.

She reached her hand out, then looked at the doctor. He noded yes, and she touched his large head. it was so warm, and so different that her own smooth skin. The contrast between her own creamy color and the dark green color of his made her want to touch him all over.

Joy was definitely feeling attachment already. She finally had the chance to care for someone that needed her gentleness.

As Joy was becoming lost in her thoughts, she completely forgot the doctor was in the room.

Dr. Price asked if she wanted to be alone with the alien, he was sedated well enough that it was possible.

Please, Joy said. Now that she could get a good look at him, she made a list of things she would need in her head. His skin was dry, he needed to be washed.

Her eyes went from his face to his genitals. She suddenly became very curious about them. His penis was long and thick. It lay limp over his thigh. His balls were the size of oranges, and Joy felt herself become wet. It had been a while since she had been with a man.

As Joy finished her observation, she left the room and let Dr. Price know she would be back first thing in the morning to start.

Joy was tired, it was a long day and she wanted to eat and take a bath. Heading back to her motel she stopped at an organic food store to get a salad.

After eating, she decided a nice hot shower would relax her. Same as the night before, Joy cleaned her teeth, and stripped her clothes off.

Tonight she would shave and deep condition her hair. Joy stepped into the shower and put the hair conditioner on first to let it sit for a while. She then grabbed her vanilla body wash and rubbed it all over her body.

As she worked the soap over her breasts, her nipples hardened. She squeezed them and thought about the aliens cock. It's pink tip showing under the green foreskin. It's slit. His huge balls looked so full, swollen. He was in need of servicing.

Now Joy was soaking wet, and not from the shower. Her one hand was working her hard nipple, and her other was sliding down her flat stomach and reached her engorged clit. She rubbed it and moaned, it was almost painful. She moved her index finger in slow circles on it imagining the aliens penis with an erection, how it would look with its veins bulging, it's crown flared. She wondered how it would feel to have him bend her over and tease her by just fucking her with his bulging head, then stick his whole length inside, sqeezing her roughly and dominating her as he pumped his load inside her. Joy came hard. So hard she screamed, and leaned against the shower wall caught her breath.

Next chapter Kiv'irka finally wakes up, sorry for it taking so long!


	8. Chapter 8

As Joy composed herself and got out of the shower, she remembered the files Dr. Price gave on the yautja. She quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around her body and sat on the bed.

There really wasn't too much information. Odd, she thought. How could the alien have been through so much experimentation, and only have a few pages worth of notes? Joy wasn't the smartest person in the world, but she suspected the doctor left out things on purpose.

Was it to make the yautja seem like an easy job for her to handle?

She knew just by looking at him the alien was not a docile and weak being.

Joy had to try to figure out a way to make the alien see she wanted to help him. Their circumstances were similar in that they both have had someone take away their freedom. Take their spirit and crush it, simply because they could.

This was her chance to do something brave and push herself beyond her limits. If it was the last thing she did, Joy was going to free the yautja. Give him his life back, his freedom. She had nothing to lose, no family or friends.

It would take some planning, and time. That was good because Joy knew the alien wasn't going to warm up to her for a while. She had to use all her heart and soul to convince him.

The only thing she was certain of was, the doctor or anyone else that worked there would never see her coming. Everyone underestimated Joy, just seeing a pretty female. She was kind and affectionate; nothing else. They would see that, and assume Joy was just an air headed trophy wife.

That bothered her. She was more than that, and now was her opportunity to do it.

Joy awoke at 5 am today. She got up early to write up a list of things she would need for the yautja's care.

It consisted of a few things that she knew was needed just by her short time with him.

The alien's skin was dry. As well as it's "hair", he looked to be the kind of creature that preferred natural, non chemical components.

This wouldn't be that hard of a problem to solve, Joy could find a lot of options at the organic food store. She thought about his skin and hair, the idea of natural olive oil came to mind. Then his diet; he looked like a meat eater, but she also wanted to incorporate fruits and veggies too. She also made sure that gallons of spring water were on her list, as well as cotton sheets and a soft blanket. The biggest item she wanted for him was a more comfortable place to sleep, and hoped Dr. Price had something available.

After Joy finished her list she showered and got dressed. Her choice of clothes for today would have to be something easy to move in. She decided on black yoga shorts, and a hot pink tank top with sneakers.

As Joy put her hair in a pony tail, she gave herself a look in the mirror. Her Victoria's Secret bra was making her tits look even bigger than they were. Her shorts were skin tight, so she skipped panties. This would help everyone dismiss her as being anything but a empty headed woman, helping her make the aliens escape a reality.

After her trip to the stores, Joy finally got to work. As soon as she made it into the lobby, Joe spotted her. He walked over and looked her up and down telling her she looked to good to be working here.

"Can you just get someone to bring all the stuff in my car to level three" Joy said.

" my pleasure" Joe replied.

As Joy reached the third level, she stopped by Dr. Price's office and told him she would be in with the yautja and didn't want to be disturbed. The doctor told her his sedation had worn off, and that the alien had been hydrated and intravenously fed and was properly secured so that she could start her care.

Joy reached his room, and steeled her nerves. As she entered, her was still lying naked. His eyes were closed. Joy quietly walked over to him and said good morning very softly.

With that his eyes shot wide open, and a low and threatening growl came from his throat.

All Joy could think of was how gorgeous his gold eyes were. Then the fear came. Her assumption of him being a apex predator was correct.

It's now or never, she thought." I'm going to help you" she said having no idea if he understood.

You're in need of bathing, and I need you to trust me, Joy told him. I'm going to make you feel better, please let me.

The yautja hissed and tried to break free of his constraints, giving her the most hateful glare. Joy's heart pounded, without thinking she touched his large hand and begged him to give her a chance. Her eyes filled with tears, and knew that the yautja had never known anything but cruelty from humans.

As soon as the yautja saw her tears, he stopped fighting. He understood that she meant no harm, and it was obvious she was no threat. He knew something was different about Joy.

Joy held onto his hand foe a few more moments, then again mentioned bathing.

With that Joy gathered her bathing supplies and tried to figure out how to start. She covered his body, leaving only the areas that she would be working on exposed.

Joy started with his face, then hair. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of the hot soapy water, and started purring a little. Joy smiled. He was actually being receptive to her!

As she was cleaning him, she talked. Told him her life story. It didn't matter to her if he understood, she wanted him to hear her voice. She wanted him to feel her gentle touch.

The bath was doing wonders on him. He was relaxing and his muscles became less tense.

It finally came time for his private area to be cleaned. Joy let him know that she was only going to wash him, and hoped he wouldn't go crazy and think she was trying to hurt him.

The first step was a warm wash cloth place over his genitals. So far, so good Joy thought.

Then while she was gently rubbing to clean, Joy realized he had started to inflate a little.

Joy was hoping this wouldn't happen, because she remembered how just seeing him yesterday made her horny. Her session in the shower seemed like it did nothing to ease her need for sex.

This was not her plan today, but if he was as backed up as she thought it might make him easier to deal with.

Joy bit her bottom lip and took her hand off his privates. She heard him whine, he needed it so bad.

She reached around and unhooked her bra, then slipped her tank top over her head. She felt shy for a second, then saw the aliens gold eyes pleading with her to finish.

Joy looked at the massive cock and and soaked her shorts. She let her bra fall to the floor and her c-cup tits bounced.

His cock was painfully erect. His head was so swollen, she could see the rim of it bulging through his foreskin. His purr was loud and he was breathing heavily.

Joy was also going to give him a show while she pleased him.

She got up on the table with him, and straddled one of his legs. Joy gently pulled the foreskin back and his shiny pink cock head emerged. The rim was turning a dark pink, she looked at his urethral opening and her mouth watered. She wet her lips with her tongue, making sure he saw.

She leaned forward and kissed his slit. His penis twitched violently, and poured pre.

Joy watched his pre drip down his length, and as soon as it reached his balls she took her finger and ran it up his cock, then slowly and seductively sucked it off her finger, making sure she made lots of sucking and slurping noises.

She started to move her hips and grind her clit on his leg while she sucked his balls, with that they became firm and swollen. Joy then pumped his big alien cock while she sucked.

He was close, she could feel his urethra filling with come. She wanted to drink it.

She was close too, it hurt so good. Joy started sucking his head while she pumped, then he exploded. It was so thick and creamy, she sucked hard as he emptied his load down her throat, rubbing her clit so fast and hard on him as she came all over his leg.

They both were breathing heavy, and Joy couldn't move for a few minutes. She slumped over and laid on his chest. She fell asleep.

Next chapter Kiv'irka's pov.


	9. Chapter 9

To say Kiv'irka was confused was an understatement. The ooman female was different, she wasn't what he typically dealt with since his capture. She was not like the cold unfeeling scientists.

He replayed the things she said to him in his head. She wanted to help him, heal him.

Kiv'irka had never needed help from anyone, especially not an ooman. This made him angry. He wanted to take the female and break her neck, it was insulting that she thought he would ever have a use for such a weak creature.

His anger was getting the best of him. To this point his anger had clouded his judgement, making any thoughts of escape impossible. He now had to start thinking of a way to use this to his advantage.

A plan started to form.

Kiv'irka would use her kindness against her. He would make her believe she was far more valuable to him than she was. He would have to swallow his pride and make the ooman see he was less dangerous than he really was to her kind.

He didn't have much time, Kiv'irka wasn't sure what they had planned for him here, but his body was becoming tired. He was losing his mind from the long seasons in confinement.

The only item he knew that still traveled with him from facility to facility was his wrist gauntlet, only because the oomans couldn't make it work without the unique patterns on his fingers; almost like a fingerprint. This is what he needed to make contact with his people. To free him.

Ooman after ooman tortured Kiv'irka to force him to show how it works. He never broke.

The injections of poison, beatings, and threats of removing his male pride didn't work.

What will work is this female sleeping on him. He was going to use her.

The ooman. What she had done to please him was...so exiting he was afraid of having a use for her after he was free.

The temptation to drag her by her hair onto his ship and make her his slave was strong.

Kiv'irka thought he just might do it.

As he looked at her, he studied her features. Everything about her was soft, so different than the females of his own kind. He pouty full lips, her silky hair. Her breasts were large and they enticed him beyond belief when they bounced.

His balls had finally been drained after aching for a long time, he needed to take his post orgasm piss, but the female was on top of him with his cock in between them.

Kiv'irka needed to wake her up. Her scent was starting to arouse him, and he didn't want to force himself to urinate with an erection.

He bucked his hips and groweled.

Joy's pov...

As Joy finally woke up, she realized that while the yautja definitely looked more relaxed, but was in need of something.

She straddled him still dazed, and then the feeling of pressure in her own bladder made her realize what he wanted.

Joy moved as quickly as she could off of him, and found a container for him to empty his urine in.

As she placed his penis into the container she noticed how much liqiud he could hold, and the sound of it splashing in the plastic container made her unable to stop herself from peeing just a little.

She quickly clenched her muscles and was able to run to the bathroom.

Joy had to get him cleaned up and comfortable, so she could go home for the day.

After setting the room and making a plan for his daily care and needs, Joy told the yautja she would be back first thing in the morning and hoped they could trust eachother in time.

On Joy's way out, she bumped into Samantha.

The blonde associate told Joy she wanted to go over her test results, and aske if she wanted to come over to her home later to talk about them.

Joy actually thought it was a good idea, because she wanted to make friends and have someone to talk to.

With that Joy took Samantha's address and headed back to her motel to get cleaned up and ready.

While she was getting ready Joy remembered how Samantha was practically devouring Joy with her eyes the other day.

"Better look good" Joy thought.

She picked out a short yellow sundress that was a little on the formal side. It tied around the neck and was open from there to her belly button, just covering her breasts.

Joy had to skip the bra, but picked out a pair of light blue lace thong underwear. She finished off her outfit with a pair of beige patent leather heels.

She left her hair down, putting gel in while it was wet and scrunched it up to look wavy. She then put on some blush and added clear lip gloss making her lips look wet and shiny.

Samantha's house was easy to find, Joy parked and knocked on the door.

When the tall blonde answered the door, it was joy's turn to like what she was seeing.

The blonde was dressed in a short denim skirt and a bikini top that was barely able to cover her tits.

"Come in!" Samantha said.

As the two women sat on the sofa, Samantha asked Joy if she wanted anything to drink or eat. Joy just had a bottle of water.

Samantha really didn't know where to start. She wanted to let Joy know about the fertility test, and to be careful of Dr. Price.

Joy finally asked what the results were.

"Well" Samantha said, Dr. Price had me check your firtility. And the results show you are.

Joy was shocked, "I am?" Joy said.

Samantha then told Joy she had a feeling the doctor was up to no good, with the yautja and Joy.

"It's too late" Joy said. I'm not leaving him behind. I'm going to show him not all humans want his technology or to keep him in a cage like a monster.

Joy started to shake, afraid that the doctor was going to perform some experiment to see if she could become pregnant with the yautja's baby. If that happened, Joy couldn't bare to lose another baby she desperately wanted.

Samantha also told Joy that the doctor had plans to sell the yautja to another company after the experiment was finished.

Where would that leave her and her baby, Joy thought. And she wouldn't let the yautja be hurt again, she felt something for him.

Joy had to think of a plan. She needed help.

Samantha sat closer to Joy and told her she would help. She had access to the doctors office and computer.

Joy looked at Samantha and thanked her. Then the blonde put her hand on Joy's knee, and started to run her fingers up and down her thigh.

"That feels good" Joy said.

Samantha slowly moved her hand further up Joy's dress, and Joy spread her legs to let the blonde rub her pussy through her panties.

Joy could see that Samantha's skirt had ridden up, and she wasn't wearing panties. The blonde was pink and wet.

Samantha pulled Joy's panties to the side and played with Her swollen clit, making her gasp and beg the blonde to finger her.

With that Samantha told Joy to stand up. She then told Joy to bend over.

Joy did as she was told. The blonde then lifted Joy's dress and smacked her hard on the ass. "Don't tell me what to do" Samantha said.

Being dominated made Joy feel very sexy. She wanted Samantha to be rough.

Samantha then told Joy to undress, but leave her heels on.

Joy took off her dress and stood naked in front of Samantha. The blonde then rubbed her finger on Joy's pussy, not putting her finger inside.

Samantha then licked Joy's clit and pushed two fingers inside at the same time.

Ooh..more, please Joy whispered.

Follow me upstairs...Samantha commanded.


	10. Chapter 10

Samantha wanted to help Joy. She knew Dr. Price had planned on creating a hybrid, then selling the child after it's mother had been disposed of. It was sick, he only cared about the money he would get from the sale of the hybrid baby.

She wasn't sure who was lined up to make such an expensive purchase or why, but they most definitely would not like any interference from her or Joy.

Samantha had to make Joy act as if she knew nothing. If Dr. Price caught on one little bit, they would both be dead. She had a plan to get into the computer and find out just how much time they had.

As Joy drove back to her motel she cried. Again the thought of being pregnant made her remember just how alone she was. No one would miss her if she vanished into thin air.

In that moment, Joy decided she would go through with becoming pregnant with the yautja's baby, because she knew that once a new life was growing inside her, Joy knew she would survive. She would keep the baby and protect its father. Joy would save the three of them, and become a mother.

Dr. Price sat waiting in his office for a man named Weaver Call. He was the person who held all the cards right now, and the cash.

As Weaver sat across from Dr. Price he asked if the doctor had made any progress with the hybrid. Dr. Price was shocked; Joy had only been involved for a short time, and she would need some minor adjustments to her blood so she could conceive with the alien.

The doctor explained that she wasn't physically ready yet, and that she needed more time to emotionally attach herself to the yautja. He also explained that it was a good idea that the pregnancy occur naturally, by sexual intercourse.

Weaver then perked up, he was exited and asked if he could present when the alien fucked her.

Dr. Price told him that it wouldn't be a show, this was going to be hard to accomplish and everything had to rely on timing. It meant that sex between Joy and the yautja could happen at anytime, especially when the alien was affected by her pheromones.

"Just get her fucked and pregnant", Weaver said.

Joy arrived to the facility at seven am. She was ready to start healing Kiv'irka and help his spirit come back.

As Joy walked down the long corridor to his room she heard a horrible sound. It was Kiv'irka, he was so violently ill, she almost snapped her key card trying to open his door.

What she saw made her seethe with anger. The yautja was left strapped to his bed vomiting on himself. Without thinking she unhooked his locked arms and legs and with all her strength sat him up.

He was withdrawing from all the sedatives and poison they forced him to take. She hopped up on the bed with him and held a hospital pan to his face so he could vomit without soiling himself further.

When he finally heaved up all the bile he could, Joy propped his head up so she could get some things to clean him up with.

Joy started with his face, then his body. She could tell he still felt like shit, but the soothing warm water and change of bedding helped.

He looked so lost, alone. He was in pain and it broke Joy's heart. She then got a bottle of fresh water for him to drink. Joy positioned herself by his upper body and held the bottle as he took small gulps from it. She knew he was exhausted, but he needed comfort so she took his massive head and leaned it against her chest and whispered " I know it hurts"

Kiv'irka pov...

He was sick again. With no solid food in his stomach he was only able to heave up bile, it burned so badly. The gagging made his body ache, he wanted to die. He was finally ready to give up.

As he laid strapped to a table vomiting all over his body, he thought this was his own version of hell. It felt like he would never escape it, he was ashamed.

Then the ooman female came and treated him so gently and kind, he thought he was dead. The simple care she provided gave him some relief, and her words were so soft. He listened to her heart beating as he lay on her chest and fell into a deep sleep.

Joy noticed the yautja was sleeping heavily, and decided to continue cleaning him and she needed to get the oil on his skin so he would at least not be itchy. She also needed to start thinking about giving him solid food, his body needed it to heal.

After Joy bathed him, she took a generous amount of oil and warmed it. She worked it over his entire body and "hair". She thought he was beautiful, and started to wonder what their baby would look like.

Kiv'irka pov...

When he woke up she was gone. He felt clean, and his hands didn't crack open with dryness every time he moved them. He was grateful to her for this, but it made him also realize his plan was well on it's way. The ooman was already starting to care too much.


	11. Chapter 11

Joy arrived back at her motel room and thought.

How was she going to pull off an escape? She needed more than Samantha, and Joy didn't know enough people in the company to know who to trust.

She had little time to figure this out, her first step would be getting the yautja healthy again. He needed to be read to fight, and have energy to break free with her.

Joy wanted to know more about him, not just files and what scientists knew about the alien.

"Alien" Joy said to herself, was it strange that she was in this position? No. She always had a way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but this was different; Joy was going to make this right. She'd had enough of the bullshit in her life, and being underestimated was at the top of her list.

As she got ready for bed, Joy hoped this one last time they would underestimate her. That they wouldn't see this plan of hers coming.

Joy woke up and felt extra tired. Her back ached and her breasts felt sore, grumbling she realized her period was on its way. She laid in the bed for a while longer, then had to get up and ready to leave for work.

She grabbed a granola bar and bottled water and ate, then showered and dressed for the day. Joy picked out another easy to move in outfit, this time white yoga shorts with a neon orange tank top, no bra; she didn't need one, and she shaved herself so no panties either. Sure it was not what most people considered proper to do, but her breasts were firm, and she just didn't want to have a bra making her tits hurt more.

Joy entered the facility and went straight for the yautja's room, it was time he started eating. Her request of beef and plenty of water was thankfully there.

The yautja was still restrained, and he was awake.

Joy knew she shouldn't feel this comfortable with him, but she figured that they had shared something very intimate the other day, and hoped he would be more freindly toward her.

It was time to get him ready, to at least clean and go to the bathroom. She walked over and quietly said "good morning" and explained to the yautja everything she was going to do.

"You need to eat" Joy told him, with that she went over to the small kitchen like area of the room and started cutting up the meat for him. She also prepared a small amount of strawberries and apples, hoping to get move vitamins into his system.

After Joy prepared his breakfast, she took a steadying breath and undid his restraints. The alien must have been in shock, because he didn't move, he was so used to being strapped down it was difficult for him to realize what Joy just did.

He slowly flexed his arm and leg muscles, and looked at the female. Joy wasn't sure what he was thinking, he didn't look angry, he just looked perplexed.

Like a lightning bolt the yautja grabbed her by the neck. He brought her face close and started to huff all around her neck, he was smelling her.

It didn't matter, Joy was terrified. She took ahold of his wrist and very carefully and calmly told him she was here to help, and if she was dead or hurt, the next person might not be so kind.

With that he released her and threw her to the floor.

Joy landed on her ass, and her mouth hung open in shock. He was making a strange noise, it sounded like the alien was laughing at her. "Asshole" Joy squinted her eyes angrily and said.

That earned her a growl, and the yautja lifted his chin motioning her over to him.

She got up and walked to the door, having no intentions of leaving, Joy was just messing with him.

It was the wrong thing to do. He stood up and in four thundering steps, he had her ponytail in his fist.

Joy could feel his angry growl vibrate through her body as he now held her around the waist pinned to him.

"Please, I'm sorry" Joy begged softly.

With that he squeezed more, and Joy cried out in pain.

He let her go finally. She slumped to the floor on her own this time and caught her breath. Joy wasn't giving up.

"Trust me" Joy said. The alien was now sitting on the bed waiting to be fed.

As Joy placed the food in front of him, he looked from the tray to her.

"Go ahead, it's good for you" Joy said. He still did nothing. She had no idea what was going on, but the only thing she could think of was he wanted to be fed.

"You want me to feed you?". The alien replied with a nod up and down. Joy took a peice of meat and held it to his mouth, his mandibles taking it and then a long tounge extended and tasted it.

He must have liked it, because he swallowed it whole. Joy kept on until he seemed full, she was astonished that he has eaten almost eight pounds.

Her next item for him was water, which he drunk a massive amount of, two gallons. He tried the fruit, and seemed to enjoy it, but ate only a little of it.

"Ok, time for you to have a bath" Joy said. The room had a full tub, and toilet.

As Joy walked him into the bathing room he stopped at the toilet. The yautja stood

in front of it, and looked at her.

By now Joy knew what he wanted her to do. She took his penis and held it as he urinated.

The two gallons of water had him so full, he pissed for at least two minutes.

After he was finished, Joy ran a hot bath. She grabbed the scentless soaps and added some to the water.

The alien looked like he knew exactly what to do, having no trouble getting in the tub. Joy started to clean him standing up, but it was hurting her back bending over.

She thought about it and decided to maybe get in and wash him, the tub was huge and the hot water looked inviting.

Joy wasn't sure if she should get naked, but her clothes would get soaked and feel uncomfortable if she stayed in them.

As she was thinking the yautja was staring at her. Joy looked and said "I know you want me in there, to wash you", sarcastically.

Joy took her sneakers and socks off, the pulled her top off, then her shorts.

She bit her lip and got into the tub, letting the hot water relax her back. The alien was sitting with his legs spread, and Joy sat facing him. She started washing his chest and face, then hair.

It was a lot of work, he was so big. Now he was purring and very docile, and very aroused.

The head of his erection was sticking out of the water. Joy took soap and put some on her hand, and washed his cock. It was so hard, the heat of it was making her want to slide herself on it. She gently massaged his balls, her soapy hands sqeezing very tenderly.

The alien's testicles were so full again, in need of emptying.

By now Joy was so turned on, she almost impaled herself on his erection.

She couldn't, he was huge. Joy would have to figure out a way to adjust to his size.

Joy knew one person that might be able to give her advice, Samantha.

In the meantime the yautja was in desperate need of sexual release, so Joy emptied the tub of some water then positioned herself with his cock inbetween her tits.

The alien watched Joy through half closed eyes, his purr was so deep and powerful, it vibrated straight to her pussy.

Joy's c cups were wet and slick with soap, so his cock glided easily, as she held her tits tightly together, the yautja started to fuck them.

The noises coming from him were animalistic, this must have been his first titty fuck. He grunted and groweled, and huffed until Joy saw the fist spurt of his seed squirt from his slit.

Then he grasped her shoulders tightly, claws drawing blood. His mandibles were hanging open, and he was pumping so fast and wildly, if he wasn't holding her, she would be pushed all over the tub.

Joy saw his orgasm getting ready to hit, so she squeezed her tits together as much as she could.

His cock erupted all over his stomach, there was so much of it. She watched as he shot thick ropes of semen out of his hard cock. Joy was feeling so hot for him, and loved the way he tasted, so she licked him all over, slurping every last bit off.

When Joy looked at him, the alien was staring at her, admiring her.

Just as she was getting out of the tub, he grabbed Joy by the hips and pulled her back in.

As she sat with her legs spread, the alien then leaned over her. His long tounge came out and licked her neck and slowly started to reach her hard nipples.

The alien's tounge was extremely flexible, and he was able to wrap the thin appendage around her nipple.

That's when she lost it, she grabbed his hair and pulled. The alien reacted with a surprised grunt and released her nipple.

He went right to her pussy, his tounge exploring her opening, then he hooked the tip of it under the hood of her clit. "Oh fuck" Joy said breathlessly, her body started to move and she was making soft pleas of more.

Joy was so fuck wet it was driving her crazy, she wanted him inside her so bad.

His tounge was working her clit to orgasm, and his purr vibrated through his tounge, when she came it made her body shudder.

The alien didn't let her recover, he extended his tounge into her. Joy felt it swell inside her, she went crazy; the yautja put his hand on her stomach to hold her down, she was so turned on her body had never felt something this amazing.

The alien's tounge worked in and out, tasting her. He was an expert at eating pussy, he rolled it inside her, rubbed her walls, then he found it. Her spot.

The tip of his tounge hit it hard, giving Joy the most beautiful feeling of pleasure and pain she had ever felt.

She screamed so loud she lost her voice. Her pussy was still contracting all around his tounge, and tears of happiness welled in her eyes. She was addicted to him.

After her muscles finally released him, the alien grabbed her chin to look at him, he groweled dominantly and said "mine".


	12. Chapter 12

Kiv'irka's pov...

He was feeling possessive. Kiv'irka knew this wasn't in his plan, but the feeling was fueling his urgency to leave. He would be taking the female, his mind had no doubt.

She proved her usefulness in her care and most definitely in her appetite for sexual pleasure. He wondered if she enjoyed be handled roughly, the very thought had him wanting to fuck the female until she begged him to be her master.

Kiv'irka would keep her on his cock until she learned her place. His scent would be all over her, she could never be too far from him because the ooman was visually appealing, and her submissive nature made her a catch, to any yautja.

He would only mate her, she was by far the best at making him feel good. Kiv'irka hadn't even penetrated her yet, but her tightness boggled his mind when she climaxed. He thought of his penis being inside her, her wet sex sqeezing every drop.

When he told her she was his, the female replied "yes, I'm yours" he couldn't be more satisfied. He would mark her appropriately when they were on his ship.

He needed his wrist gauntlet. It was here, and the female would help him get it. He needed to let her know he could speak her language, and he understood her. The time in confinement allowed him to learn.

"Up" Kiv'irka said. With that the female inhaled sharply and almost smiled.

"You can talk" Joy asked astonished, Kiv'irka simply said "yes, ooman"

As Samantha swiped her key card to Dr. Price's office she knew she had to act fast.

She searched the computer for a file called "new arrival". Samantha skipped over the information she already knew, then stopped at the word hybrid.

They were trying to create a more controlled version of a yautja, for sale to anyone who has need for them. She then read on learning past experiments that had failed, and this captive yautja was their last one, and the human female would need to carry its baby, keeping it as close to natural as possible. That would give the fetus its best chance at surviving.

It also went on to what would happen after it was born. The human would be terminated, and the yautja would go through with the same experiment until he was not able to, then the yautja would be disposed of as well, only keeping his skeletal structure and organs preserved.

The hybrid would be raised in the facility, not knowing its parents, or being shown anything other than aggressive behavior and trained to be aggressive.

Once it had reached maturity, it would begin the same experiment its father had. The plan was to keep breeding, creating the perfect hybrid. Making tens of millions of dollars, money that came from pain and suffering, Samantha thought.

She didn't want any part of the cruelty they planned, it was wrong. Money was going to get them all killed.

Samantha had one trick up her sleeve, she knew where the yautja's few items it came with were. She wasn't sure if they were still useful of if they worked, but it was all she had. The blonde hoped the alien had a cellphone in those items, because they were all going to need help if they got caught.

"You can talk?!" Joy said, not believing the yautja was actually speaking.

"Sei-i", Kiv'irka replied. Joy had a bunch of questions, but wanted to know his name.

"Kiv'irka" he replied. She liked it. She liked him, wanted him.

"I'm going to get you out of here" Joy told Kiv'irka, and he told her when he left, she was coming with him.

Joy's next question was "for what" to which he pushed her against the wall, not hard or to hurt her, but to have his body against hers, "for me" Kiv'irka answered.

Kiv'irka told Joy he needed his wrist gauntlet, and that would be they're only way to leave.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do" Joy said. Kiv'irka purred, she was a good submissive.

After Joy had made sure Kiv'irka was comfortable and had what he needed, she told him she would be back early the next morning.

Joy drove straight to Samantha's house.

The blonde asked her what took her so long, and started to explain everything she found out.

Samantha also gave her the best news, letting Joy know where the wrist gauntlet was.

She then told Joy the doctor's plans on how to make her fertile for the alien.

Joy felt like Samantha was a lifesaver, they would get the gauntlet when Dr. Price was leaving for the weekend, but tommorow Joy would have to start a treatment for her body to accept Kiv'irka's seed.

Samantha explained it would be a very small amount of the alien's blood, she wouldn't change physically except for being able to become pregnant. They were going to tell Joy her tests showed she had a vitamin deficiency, and the shots would help.

The blonde was very serious that Joy understood she had to go through with this part, or it would make suspicious.

Joy's ride home was spent thinking about Kiv'irka.

She felt a strong need to help him, and wondered if he had any of the same emotions humans had.

She wondered when it was time for Kiv'irka to leave, would she have the guts to go? It wasn't like moving to another country, and what would she be to him, Joy hoped there was time to fully understand him and his intentions. It was all beginning to frustrate her.

The second Joy laid eyes on Kiv'irka something clicked, her past with all its struggles and losses brought her here. She never really believed in everything happens for a reason, but for her chosen path to be with an alien?

Joy pulled into the motel parking lot and looked at the desert surrounding it. The nights here were cold, and lonely. Her desperation to be loved and cared for made Joy feel weak.

As she entered her room, Joy was so mentally tired. Tomorrow her journey to the unknown would begin.

Joy entered the facility trying her best to keep her nerves in check.

She was going through with this, because she was in too deep to stop now. Joy knew too much, and if she was going to be killed, the chance was worth it to try and help Kiv'irka. Joy had nothing to lose at this point, but if she became pregnant that would change. She hoped Kiv'irka could be sure contact with his people was definite.

The message left for her at the security check told her to see Dr. Price in his office.

"Good morning" the doctor said.

"You wanted to see me?", Joy asked.

The doctor explained to Joy her "vitamin deficiency" and a minor treatment that would have her better in no time.

Joy accepted, and thanked Dr. Price.

It wasn't awful, but it made her nauseous. Joy was called into Dr. Price's office where he let her know that it would be a few weeks before any real improvement in her condition could be felt.

He then asked if Joy was still looking for a place to live, and if so the facility had small apartments in the lower levels.

All free of charge, plus no travel time to get to work, giving Joy extra time to rest.

Dr. Price was suddenly very concerned about her welfare, wanting Joy to relax, giving her a raise to afford more nutritious foods and things she may want, and if Joy needed anything he made sure she had his cellphone number.

Of course she played dumb, thanking him profusely, all along knowing the bastard was helping himsel.


	13. Chapter 13

Joy was happy to have a small place to call her own, for a little while at least. She unpacked what little she had and looked around. The "apartment" was set up for one person, with a small kitchen and it was furnished. The thing that bothered her the most was it had no windows, that was understandable; it was three stories down. She was going to make the best of it while it was hers, it needed some personal touches, and although she hoped to not be here too long; it had to look like she was settling in.

The most convenient part was it was only doors down from where Kiv'irka was kept. It made Joy feel safer that he was close. The section of the facility she was housed in was empty, just a long brightly lit hallway and no guard securing the entry. She just figured that after all the locked doors and checkpoints that if anyone got to this level they belonged here.

Joy needed her keycard to open the door leading out to the upper levels, and made it a point to ask for a spare, because if the one she had was lost it might take a few hours for someone to get her a replacement. That would make her feel trapped.

Her "vitamin" treatment made her feel great, it also amped up her emotions. Samantha tried to find out all the side effects she could, and it really boiled down to making Joy receptive to Kiv'irka's seed, as well as giving her baby fever, kicking her need to be a mother into overdrive. Joy wanted to leave this place well before the baby was born, she didn't want her pregnancy to be jeopardized.

Joy also tried to imagine how Kiv'irka would react. He didn't know the doctor's plan, and she wasn't sure if he should know. That was going to burden Joy, it was almost like she was lying to him. This was the only reason she was here, to be part of a sick experiment. Without her, Kiv'irka would die. She would shoulder the burden until they got to wherever they were going, then come clean to him.

Kiv'irka pov...

He wanted to see his ooman. She was the only female in his life that came back to him after his capture. He still had no intentions on letting her into his heart, but Kiv'irka needed her help. That would earn her a little respect and his protection, as well as his sexual attention. The most disturbing of all his thoughts was how Kiv'irka found her attractive.

Kiv'irka knew oomans couldn't be trusted, and his mind went to the female. She was being used as well. The female had no idea that her own kind were using her to effect his behavior and gain something from him, it made him think. Kiv'irka knew by this point,he had nothing left to give. His thoughts of why they would tempt him with such a sweet female to care for him started to become clear. Kiv'irka was not going to breed with her, was it even possible? Could the ooman carry his child?

Kiv'irka became frightened of the idea, he did not want the ooman to be hurt. She certainly would die giving birth, and if she didn't, the ooman and his offspring would be a prisoner like him. He had to get himself under control, he couldn't give in to his desires and rut her.

Joy entered Kiv'irka's room and found him awake. She went through their routine of eating and personal care. Only this time Kiv'irka was very quiet, and tried not to look at her or touch her unnecessarily.

Her feelings were hurt. Kiv'irka was being cold, and this made her want to reach out to him more. Joy decided that holding her thoughts back would only build a wall between she and Kiv'irka.

"Why won't you look at me?" Joy asked. Kiv'irka finally turned to her, and she just let it all out, Joy told him that he was all she cared about. She had no family or friends and she was alone like him.

Kiv'irka's resolve broke, and he let Joy know what the scientists were planning for them.

"I know" was all Joy said, Kiv'irka's eyes lit up angrily, he obviously felt betrayed.

"Please listen to me" Joy started from the beginning and filled Kiv'irka in on what was going on, and that if they didn't accomplish their goal of her getting pregnant, she would be killed, and he would never go home. Kiv'irka would become a sperm donor until he was no longer viable, then his life would end.

His anger was still burning hot, but he understood what the female was telling him. It was apparent from the start she was different, that her intentions were honest. Kiv'irka now had the tremendous stress of feeling such a foreign emotion, it was nothing he'd experienced before; he wanted to keep Joy safe. The thought of anyone touching her besides him made Kiv'irka fill with rage, that would make him uncontrollable when she became pregnant. He didn't want his child to be born on this planet, or this prison they were both in.

Kiv'irka felt guilt for the thoughts he previously had. The ooman female was risking her life for him, she showed him by not leaving him, like the yautja female that he came here with. This ooman was going to be treasured, he was going to give her two of everything she wanted. He would worship her.


	14. Chapter 14

Joy felt relief, Kiv'irka listened to her, and his response was the complete opposite of what her mind conjured up.

As Kiv'irka lifted his hand to Joy's face, she flinched. To her surprise he gently caressed her cheek, and rumbled a soft purr.

Joy placed her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes, they held so much mystery. Her fears left for a moment, and she realized that Kiv'irka was just as alone and lost as she was.

Kiv'irka wondered how this female had become so strong, her eyes were so beautiful, but it was a shame the pain that hid behind them.

For the first time since he had contact with her, he didn't feel the urge to just rut the female. His body was demanding it, but Kiv'irka wanted more from her, he wasn't sure how to convey that to her. His actions would have to speak for themselves, he would let the female initiate mating. This was the only way he knew to let her know she would be valued beyond her body. It was a strange concept to Kiv'irka, he supposed that from the first they met, the female was inching her way into his heart.

What will his clan think? Kiv'irka thought with humor, because they knew of his vehement hate for oomans.

It didn't matter, they were accepting of differences. His clan leader Voui'ton was perhaps the most liberal yautja there was. Voui'ton had many encounters with oomans, good and bad. He was wise and generous, they were a small clan, and took any yautja that was in need of brotherhood.

How they would handle an ooman female Kiv'irka had no idea, but if it meant that he and Joy had to go off on their own, Kiv'irka would leave his clan and make a life for them. It would mean traveling with a child, but Kiv'irka was sure he could find a place for them to settle.

Another challenge would be adjusting the female to a much different way of life. Right now their bond was growing from a tragic situation, but to Kiv'irka that meant their freedom and life together would be that much sweeter.

Kiv'irka was also grateful the scientists did not figure out that by giving the female his blood, they made her lifespan longer and health better.

If they ever figured that out, his blood would be harvested, it made Kiv'irka angry to think about it; because while he was a prisoner suffering, they would benefit from it.

Joy knew they had to start their normal routine of the day. This was going to have to be done without too much deviation, because she wanted no red flags raised. Joy had to resist the temptation to stay in the room with Kiv'irka constantly.

He was finally able to move around, he didn't have to be restrained and be full of sedatives.

She also wanted Kiv'irka to appear less stronger than he was. It would help the scientists think he was not able to escape.

They also at some point had to have sex. Joy wasn't sure when the time was right, it was obvious Kiv'irka was ready, but he made no move to initiate.

Kiv'irka was desperate to mate, the feeling of breeding a female that would not fight him for it had his excitement growing. This was going to allow him to fully enjoy the act. His urges were going to have to wait, his female deserved respect and the decision was hers to make.

Joy finally left Kiv'irka for a few hours, she needed to prepare things for when they left. Her trip was mainly to get supplies she might need, it had to be basics only.

Joy grabbed hygiene products, tampons and items that would fit in a small bag that was easy to carry.

As she was ready to get in the check out line, she looked in the baby department.

Joy had no idea what an alien baby would need, but she picked out a tiny stuffed bunny, it had the words "I love you to the moon and right back" stitched on its stomach.

She placed the toy in her basket and checked out. Joy wanted to get back to Kiv'irka.

Samantha made her way to Dr. Price's office. There was a very small saferoom hidden behind his bookcase wall. This room served two purposes, the first being what it it was intended for; to hide, the second was it held various items of extreme value. One such item was the yautja's wrist gauntlet.

She quickly removed a section of four books, and typed in the code to open the door.

Samantha only had the code because Dr. Price was hoping to get lucky with her one day, thinking if he showed off his bizarre collection of weapons and specimens, she would screw him.

It worked, but not for the reasons the doctor thought. Samantha was a step ahead of him, bent over the small table as he was fucking her; she observed everything. It was hard trying to act like his dick was big and she was enjoying it, her eyes darted around as she pretended to cry out in ecstasy.

The oddest thing she saw was a crab like creature that had six legs and a long tail, it was dead and floating around in clear preserving fluid. Samantha thought he was definitely a weird fucker, but then something else caught her attention, a large metal object, it had a cylindrical shape to it. At first it looked like it could fit around someone's calf; but then the part that was open looked like you had view it from a certain angle.

After Dr. Price finished banging Samantha, she went straight for the strange device, it was the least he could do; letting her see it.

He explained that it was impossible to figure out, and the creature it belonged to was currently in his lab.

Samantha filed the code to this room in her mind, she knew that one day she would return for a reason, whether it be curiousity or otherwise.

Her hands hovering over the the device, her mind though of what was going to happen once the alien had it. Would he turn on her an Joy? Will his people come and kill them?

It was too late to worry about that now, she snatched the wrist gauntlet and put it in her tote bag.

All she had to do was get the device to its owner, and hopefully no one would discover it missing, they had about a week before the doctor returned from a business deal, probably someone interested in the alien hybridization the doctor was working on.

It had to be enough time, and maybe Samantha could hitch a ride along with Joy, she was not going to be able to stay here. Maybe the yautja had a freind for her...


End file.
